The Parker Hardison Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: An MP3 shuffle of my favorite couple. Includes jumping off buildings, falling in love and a valentines day type deal in the end if you want to consider it that way .


Yay, I think this is my first Leverage fanfic... yeah, the first one I've posted anyway. I'm in computer class so I can finally upload some stuff, but I for got the final chapter to my Charmed story Oh, Grandma. Darn it, I knew I was missing something! I really wish I could finish off my peanut M&M's, but oh well. I was bored and listening to my mp3 player and thought why not do a shuffle fic. I was watching The Miracle Job, my favorite episode if I had to choose one, but I love them all, which is really rare for me, so it's quickly becoming my favorite tv show of all time, going above Charmed and Gilmore Girls. Happy readings, peoples, and happy V day!

**

* * *

**

Non-Believer- La Rocca

Hardison found her on the rooftop, staring up at the stars. He smiled at the fact that he always knew where to find her. After the last con, he thought that she could use someone to talk to.

He stepped closer to her, thinking he was being quiet enough where she wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

He was taken back a little, not by the fact that she knew he was behind her, but how soft her voice was. He stepped closer.

"I- I was concerned, so… I came to find you."

"You were concerned?" she repeated.

He stepped beside her, resting his hands on the ledge and looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. I know how close to home this case hit with you, and I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He glanced at her only to find her looking back. She gave him a slight smile.

"I'm fine, Hardison."

Parker gently leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled back and they looked at the stars together.

**Never Say Never- The Fray**

Hardison leaned back on the bed and ran his hands over his face, letting out a deep breath. It was getting a little depressing. He still hadn't found Parker, and he had came so close today. He knew she was in town, but she always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Truth be told, he missed Parker. This little game they had going was the only way he could connect with her. He still wanted to talk about that kiss. Even if it was for a con, he felt something.

He'd thought about giving up a few times, letting go of the game, but that would mean letting go of Parker, and that was something he couldn't do. He couldn't let go of Parker.

He sat up and logged onto his laptop. He'd probably never find her during this game… but never say never, right?

**Whatever You Want- Tony, Toni, Ton****é**

Hardison and Parker walked through the mall together towards the computer store.

"Alright, Parker, we're gonna buy you your first laptop today," Hardison said cheerfully, "You excited?"

"No."

"You should be."

"Why are we buying one? We can just steal it. You distract and it will take me…"

She trailed off as they came to a stop and she detailed the computer store.

"20 seconds to steal the laptop."

"No, no. We're not stealing the laptop," he told her, "We're already using credit card fraud to buy the thing."

He lowered his voice for the last part.

"Let's go."

They walked into the store and headed towards the laptops. Hardison pointed to the laptop he had told her about.

"Great for a beginner," he told her.

"I still don't see why we can't steal it."

"Parker."

**Colorful- Rocca DeLuca & The Burden**

"How much do you weigh again?" Parker asked him

Hardison frowned a little.

"You know what, we don't have to do this. We can just sit back and- and watch a movie."

"No. This is way better than a movie," Parker replied, "Now how much?"

He rolled his eyes, but told her anyway, then immediately began praying as she adjusted straps and things she was wearing.

'_Please, don't let me die, God.'_

"Okay, Hardison, stand right-"

She positioned him at the ledge.

"Here."

He watched her walk back towards the door of the roof, then closed his eyes to pray once again. He was immediately swept off his feet and into Parker's arms 40 stories in the air.

**Underneath Your Clothes- Shakira**

Parker laid in bed with him, resting her head on his chest. She could feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling. She could hear his heart beating, and if she was still enough, she could feel it beating as well.

She'd never felt for him what she felt for anyone else ever before. He made her feel safe, he made her feel things she thought she could never feel. He told her he loved her, and that he'd protect her from everything and anything that dared to harm her.

It was just what she needed.

**Prototype- Outkast**

Hardison opened his eyes and groaned a little, adjusting to the morning sun. He looked down at Parker and smiled.

She looked so beautiful with the stray sun rays shining down on her, blonde hair lying in her eyes on his chest. He used his fingers to move the strands of hair out of her face, making her stir and open her eyes. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Morning."

His smile grew as he watched her get out of bed and throw on his t-shirt. She turned back to him.

"You look even more beautiful in my shirt."

She grinned and walked towards the door.

"I love you," he called out to her.

She peeked back in, "Love you too."

**Stoppin the Love- KT Tunstall**

Parker leaned against the door. She closed her eyes, and slowly slid down to the floor, pulling her knees up and folding her arms over them. Why did Hardison have to make her feel so weird?

Every time she was around him, she got this funny feeling in her stomach and she felt just a tiny bit flustered. She also felt a strong need to blush, which was completely unlike her. She also had this undeniable feeling like she was falling, but she didn't know where, how, or why. She didn't know what these feelings were, but she hoped they would stop soon.

Why did she doubt they ever would?

**Summerboy- Lady GaGa**

Just a fling. A summer fling. That's how Parker described what they had going on right now. As soon as their little summer vacation was over, they went back to their quirky, sort of profesional (if you could call it that) relationship.

Hardison wasn't okay with it at first, but hey, if he could get closer to her just for the summer, it was still something, and maybe it could turn into something more.

He looked at her in her bikini top and shorts walking along the sand and sipping on a bottle of water. She was wearing his sunglasses and her blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze. He smirked.

Anything could happen in 12 days.

**Right Where You Want Me- Jesse McCartney**

They were up to something. Sophie, Parker and Elliot were up to something. Mainly Sophie and Elliot, and Parker may have been dragged into it. But who was he to complain.

Parker straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, touching his forehead with hers.

"Hardison…"

"Yeah?"

His voice came out weakly.

"Kiss me."

He wasted no time granting her request, kissing her deeply and running his fingers up her back and into her hair. Behind him he could hear Sophie and Elliot walk in.

Parker pulled away and took the forty dollars awaiting her. She grinned at them.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

**The Loving Kind- Girls Aloud**

Parker felt guilty. Hardison was always showing his feeling in some way, shape or form, but she never did any of those things for him. She knew he understood when it came to these things and her, but still, she felt bad. So when they finished with the con of the week, she left early from the celebratory drinking and eating, and broke into his apartment.

She left a few things there that she actually went out and bought with her own money… well, money she stole, but still, it was the thought that counted. She left and locked the door behind her.

When Hardison walked into his apartment and flipped on the lights, he found a large stuffed Mario holding a Wii, Mario Games, and a card. He walked over and picked up the card. When he opened it he couldn't help but smile.

"_I know I don't say it often, but you're getting it in writing. I love you._

_Parker."_

That Tony, Toni, Tone one was the hardest, and I switched around Prototype and Stoppin the Love since it fit better. Summerboy was pretty easy. I think my fav was The Loving Kind, cause not a lot of Americans know about Girls Aloud. They're awesome and the music video for the song is awesome. You should really check them out especially their songs Biology, Long Hot Summer, Sound of the Underground, Whole Lotta History and their live cover of Teenage Dirtbag, specifically their performance, not just the song. We just tricked my teacher into letting us out early. He kidna suggested the time and we simply said yes. It's kinda sad really... Don't you love how Parker swept Hardison off his feet?


End file.
